universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaga Rocket Ship
Entrance GRS soars in! flies out into the foreground before looping back onto the stage Special Attacks Neutral B - multifire fires multiple lasers Side B - richochet laser fires a laser that richochets off the walls 6 times before vaporizing. Up B - Alien summons an alien, who will fly around shooting enemys until hit Down B - friendly fire calls another spaceship, which links with him mimicing each attack the player does until hit. Final Smash - Namco Smash turns into one of four characters for 20 seconds- * Pacman- player can now run around twice as fast and instakill players he runs into * Mappy- can now jump twice as high and trap enemys by summoning and closing doors * Rally Car- can now moves twice as fast and drop smokescreens, which will stop opponents from moving or attacking. * Defender ship- can now fly and shoot lasers twice as powerful(yes, i know its midway but they own galag too) KOSFX KOSFX1:pewpew KOSFX2:beeeeeep Star KOSFX:ohno Screen KOSFX:beepbeepberp Taunts Galaga Up: loop de loop Sd: spins around Dn: shoots at a passing alien Pacman Up: swings back and forth like in Pacman:Battle Royale Sd: eats a line of pellets before returning to starting position Dn: jumps and eats a cherry in midair Mappy Up: gives a thumbs up Sd: shuts a microwave door Dn: jumps on a trampoline Rally X Up: spins in circles Sd: a map appears over the car Dn: drops a smokescreen Defender Up: flies up and down Sd: shoots a passing manti lander Dn: fires lasers crazily Victory Options+Failure/Clap When GS wins, a nymber lf hits screen appears above him like in the original game Victory 1: flies off Victory 2: stands still and looks up, like in the original game Victory 3: shoots the last remaining alien Lose/Clap: Blows up Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion TBA Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- shoots a laser * Dash Attack- loop de loops Tilt Attacks * Side- spins and shoots lasers * Up- flies up and drops down * Down- drops down Smashes * Side- shoots lasers on both sides * Up- looks up like in the original game and shoots up * Down- looks down and shoots Aerials * N-Air - drops down * F-Air - shoots laser down * B-Air - another ship briefly attaches to him and drops off * U-Air - Shoots multipel lasers down * D-Air - twirls down whike dropping Grabs, Throws * Grab- levitates up * Pummel- shoots lasers * Forward- shoots laser forward * Back- spins around * Up- looks up and shoots * Down- looks down and shoots Others * Ledge attack: fires a laser that twist around * 100% ledge attack: fires multiple twisting lasers * Front attack: shoots lasers while dodging attacks * Back attack: same, but twirls around before shooting * Trip attack: drops to the ground and shoots a laser at feet Icon Pacman Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * There's been change of this character. Galaga Rocket Ship will be placed in Assist Trophies instead due to the fact there isn't any more abilities. Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Namco Category:Midway Category:Video Game Characters Category:Red Category:White Category:8-Bit Category:Items Category:Male Category:Vehicle Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Before Time)